


Another chance

by Reqzr



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reqzr/pseuds/Reqzr
Summary: Marcus and Clarke enter the anomaly and find themselves back on the ark. Can they stop praimfaya before it happens. Can they rectify the mistakes of the past?Also on fanfiction.net under the same name.Roughly 1 new chapter per 7-10 days due to college taking priority.





	1. Chapter 1

There had been peace on sanctum for a few weeks now. Abby was still trying to find a way to save Kane. They considered turning him into a prime however they decided against it for many reasons. That was how they ended up here, at the anomaly. "Are you sure you want to do this Clarke, Gabriel said that Octavia is the first person to escape from that thing." Bellamy asked with a concerned look on his face. "Monty told us to do better here. I need to feel like I'm making a difference and if there is even the slightest chance that this will save Kane then I'm taking it." Clarke responded shakily. "Look we can get someone else to do it. Anyone. I'm sure someone from Wonkru will be willing to do it. Please Clarke, I can't lose you again." Bellamy was pleading but to no avail. Clarke's mind was already made up. "You'll always have me in here Bell." she placed her hand over his heart. "If I don't come back promise me you'll take care of them. Of all of them. Please don't let Madi be faced with the choices we were." Bellamy let out a heavy breath. With tears in his eyes, he slowly nodded his head. In a small voice he whispered out "May we meet again" Clarke gave him one last hug before slowly walking away, she picked up Kane's body and slowly stepped towards the anomaly. she took a deep breath in and stepped inside. It all happened in a flash. All her life's choices up until that point. After a Short while she passed out from the headache she got from all her memories being played at once.

Clarke awoke and something felt different she looked around and saw that she was back in her cell. Clarke quickly put two and two together and figured out that the anomaly had spat her out close to the beginning. judging by the fact her cell had no drawings in it currently. Clarke realized that she had been in lockup approximately two months by now. In some ways this excited Clarke she had a chance to redo everything, its a shame she wasn't thrown further back so she could save her dad but maybe, just maybe she would be able to save the 300 grounders she burned or the mount weather civilians. Clarke decided that if it was 8 months until she was being sent to the ground then she should start getting herself fit again. She already had all the necessary skills but to perform them for extended periods she was going to need to get herself fit. She began doing press-ups and sit-ups. She started small, doing reps of 15. by the end of the month Clarke was finally able to do reps of up to 120 of each. After 3 months of physically exerting herself she was now in very good condition. Not as good as she was on the ground. However, it was as good as she was going to get. when Clarke was falling asleep one night she suddenly had a thought. She walked into the anomaly with Kane. If Clarke was correct then she needed to talk to Kane. If the two of them worked together then maybe they could stop this entire mess up here on the Arc from happening.

After the 3rd day of pondering her thoughts, she decided it wouldn't do any harm to at least talk to Kane. Clarke banged on the door to her cell. "What is it 3.1.9?" came the gruff voice of the guard at her cell. "I need to speak with Councillor Kane" Clarke responded. "I'll see what I can do, but I'm not making any promises. Especially since you're in solitary for a reason". Clarke listened to the footsteps fade. About 5 minutes later her cell door opened and Kane stepped in. "What is it you need exactly that requires my presence Miss Griffin?" came the unrecognizable cold voice of Kane from the arc. "I need to ask you a question, I need to know your honest answer... Do you know the name Indra?" Kane let out a gasp before moving to hug Clarke. Clarke let out a sigh of relief before continuing "Kane we can't let Diana damage the arc this time. you need to stop her." Clarke said seriously. "It is already done, Diana won't be doing anything of the sort this time. I put our most loyal guards on watch when she will try to take the dropship. their specific orders are that if Diana attempts to enter the dropship at any point on unity day she is to be arrested immediately. The guards themselves found it to be rather odd to receive such specific orders but they went along with it anyway, as for the bomb which will go off on unity day that will be dealt with and Ridley will be arrested." Kane explained. "Now, if you don't mind. I'm going to ask you a question. What the hell happened? I can't for the life of me understand how we're back here. I thought it was just me until you asked to see me and I remembered you never did that in the original timeline, I just had to be sure it was you." Kane asked curiously. "It's a long story but here's the gist of it. You went into a coma and we brought you down to Sanctum and I did my whole "I bear it so they don't have to" crap and took you into the anomaly knowing full well there was a very high chance I wouldn't return and neither would you but it was all we could think of. Anyway, I passed out and woke up here." Clarke explained. Kane nodded. "Kane I need something and I know it's not gonna be easy to get hold of. I need you to fit the dropship with a radio but place it under my seat in the compartment. I'm not having Blake pull that shit again with the wrist bands. Because we both know what's gonna happen to Jaha and we both know the shooter. I would tell you to just offer him a place on that drop ship but We don't know if that will have any repercussions such as Shumway ordering someone to kill Octavia and we can't allow that to happen." Kane nodded before responding " I think I know how to get that on to the dropship with you. Is there anything else you need?" Clarke took a few moments before speaking. "I need you to get someone to build this for me, it will help me if the grounders decide to attack us again." she took a small piece of cloth from her bed sheet before drawing out a sword. it was a simple design, the Skaikru symbol on each side of the hilt. The blade itself was shaped similar to a Katana. it had the Wanheda engraved into either side of the blade. Clarke decided that she should embrace the past. As much as she was terrorized by what she did inside that mountain. She thought it would be a good reminder not to do that again if it could be helped in any way. She handed the cloth to Kane who responded quickly. "This will be a bit more challenging but I think I can handle that. is that all?". Clarke had one final request though she wasn't sure if it was a good one. "Kane I want your opinion on this one... I'm thinking of a gun. Something small but powerful. I was hoping you might be able to slip on a RONI carbine kit and a Glock 17?". Kane opened his mouth a couple of times before actually responding. "Its risky Clarke but I think the RONI kit and a Glock shouldn't be too much of an issue. I think I can get that for you. I'm more concerned with you being alone down there and one of the others getting their hands on it. Just be careful down there. They are delinquents and you're still one of the privileged to them. They will try to take this stuff from you".

It was a few weeks before Kane returned. He entered her cell with a smile on his face. "Your sword is finished, it looks quite good if I do say so myself. I've also informed the council of the idea of actually bringing the arc down to the ground so that we can all have a chance to make it." Kane said with hope in his voice. "That's excellent Kane. I really think we can make a difference with this.`` Clarke let out a sigh before continuing "I'm not looking forward to dealing with Bellamy "whatever the hell we want" Blake again though. He is going to be the biggest pain in my ass in a long time. I'm pretty sure the only thing that tops him is Praimfaya" Clarke said with a hint of sarcasm. "You'll be fine Clarke, you were born for this." Kane said stoically. before turning to leave the cell. "Oh, and by the way, everything you asked for is hidden underneath your seat. You have about 10 magazines in spare as well so make your shots count." Clarke nodded before getting back into her bed and sleeping. Now it was just a waiting game.

Clarke was doing some pull-ups when the guards busted through her door "Prisoner 3.1.9 face the wall!". Clarke kept her dad's watch in her jacket pocket this time so the guards wouldn't try to take it from her. Clarke's mouth was gagged to stop her from talking on the way to the dropship to stop her from talking. Clarke went over to her seat where the guards removed her cuffs and the gag. Once she was sat down Wells came and sat beside her. They sat in silence until Wells eventually started to speak up. "Clarke I'm so sorry about your father, I never meant for that to happen" Clarke simply stared at him before smiling. "Wells quit the lie now, I know it was my mother who told your father. I'm sorry I treated you the way I did. Can you forgive me?" Wells jaw dropped momentarily at her before responding "I will always forgive you, Clarke. I just didn't want your relationship with your mother to be ruined so I thought I should take the blame for it." That was when Jaha appeared on the screen and started spouting a load of shit about mount weather again. The same kid made the same comment as last time about Well's dad being a dick. Clarke decided not to say anything since it was true. Finn Collins made his appearance a few moments later stating "Looks like your dad floated me after all" giving a smirk. Clarke decided that this was when she would say something to try and stop those two idiots from dying again. "Get back in your seat, because I am not going to be the one to tell Raven why her boyfriend died on reentry because he decided a few moments of fun were worth his life. That goes for any of you who decide to get out of your seat. You wanna have fun floating around the ship. Be my guest but are you really sure a few moments of fun floating around in low gravity is worth your life? If not then sit down and strap in." a few murmurs broke out before everyone decided to heed her advice and stay seated. The dropship thrusters kicked in late similar to last time and before they knew it they were on the ground.

Everyone made their way down to the bottom floor where Bellamy stood. "Bell?" Octavia said. Bellamy smiled "My god… Look how big you are." Clarke smiled at the hug they gave each other." Octavia frowned "What the hell are you wearing? A guards uniform?" Bellamy responded quickly "I borrowed it to get on the dropship. Someone's gotta keep an eye on you." This is when wells picked up this time instead of myself like last time "Where is your wristband". Octavia turned to look at him "Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year"

This is when the delinquents picked up "No-one has a brother." The same girl shouted: "That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found under the floor." Octavia looked ready to kill whoever it was that said that but Bellamy pulled her back "Octavia. Octavia no! Let's give them something else to remember you by." Bellamy smirked. "Yeah, like what?" Bellamy held his smirk "Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years." The dropship door opened and Octavia slowly made her way down the ramp. She dropped down and Clarke smiled as she shouted: "WE'RE BACK BITCHES!".

A/N: Is this worth me continuing? This is my first fanfic so IDK if its any good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke forms a deal with the grounders and tries to avoid conflict with them while also dealing with bellamy and getting him back on her side

“WE’RE BACK BITCHES!”. Everyone swarmed out of the dropship laughing and shouting. Clarke made her way back towards the side of the dropship and got the map out. She began drawing up a perimeter around their landing zone. There was no way they were going to mount weather again. Not after last time. Wells joiner her a few moments after she finished up the drawing. “What’s that you’re doing there?” he asked. Clarke shot him a small smile before saying “I’m drawing up a perimeter around our landing site. We landed about 20ish miles off course and in all honesty I don't feel like marching 20 miles for some shitty ration packs when we could be enjoying some actual meat.”. Jasper showed up asking about a bar before wells pushed him away like he did the first time round. “Hey hands off of him. He’s with us”. Oh thats just fucking fantastic. Clarke thought. Mbege and Murphy. She forgot just how annoying those 2 were in the beginning. “Relax, we’re just figuring out where we are”. Wells tried diffusing the situation but to no avail. “We’re on the ground. That not good enough for you?” Bellamy asked incredulously. “Our first priority should be food and water. You heard my father's message, we may not be near mount weather but we still need food and water to survive.” Wells responded. Clarke forgot how difficult everyone was when they first landed. That was when Octavia stepped in “Screw your father. What you think you’re in charge here? You and your little princess?”. Clarke was beginning to get fed up at this point “I honestly dont give a shit who is in charge around here to be honest. I’m more concerned about everyone actually getting something to eat tonight.” Clarke snapped. “Well that settles it then. You two go. Find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change.” Bellamy piped up with a few people shouting in agreement. “If you really believe that the two of us can bring back enough food for everyone here then you probably hit your head so hard on the way down here that you have brain damage. Do whatever the hell you want Blake but the only people who will be eating the food we bring back will be the people who actually work for it. That means people who help construct a perimeter wall around here in case of attacks from animals, people who help hunt, people who help build weapons for the hunters to use and the people who help construct tents for us to sleep in. If you slack you get nothing.” Clarke sighed before heading into the drop ship to collect her items that had been stored under her seat. She heard the quiet murmurings of the delinquents who agreed with what she was saying and the shouting from murphy and his lackeys who kept wittering on about how she was “one of the privileged”.

Clarke reached her seat before popping the back off in order to access the compartment. Inside the compartment she found a briefcase and her sword in its sheath. She took a quick look at the sword and admired it. It was slightly different to how she drew it however she didn't mind too much.The handle had a small pommel at the bottom of her hilt which was a pure black stone. The sword was built with a lightweight metal to allow for faster movements. It was very similar to a katana with the skaikru sigil on either side of the very bottom of the blade near the guard.the word Wanheda was ingrained into the sides of the sword. She wanted it there not only to remind her to try and stop the past from repeating itself but also to get some form of respect from the grounders. She knew that she could beat almost everyone in TonDC after practicing during peacetime on sanctum with Echo and also Madi who had been taught how to fight like a true nightblood by the other commanders. Clarke wondered how Madi was doing. Maybe she would find her someday. Clarke sheathed her sword and attached it to her hip. She opened the briefcase and pulled out the kit and started putting it together.once it was complete she swung it on her back before making her way back outside where Wells had just been dropped by murphy.  
Clarke sighed as she made her way over and grabbed murphy by his collar and slammed him onto the floor. “The ark may find people expendable but down here everyone matters, including Wells. What has Wells actually done to anyone here besides talk to them? Nothing, it was his father who floated people. Not him. ” She let go just as Mbege swung at her she ducked under his punch before also dropping him to the floor with ease. She let go and turned around to see Finn. She looked down at his bracelet “Did you try to take this off?” she asked. “Yeah, why?”. “Take this off and the ark will think we’re dying. They won't follow us down if you do that.” that was when Murphy piped up again “And why the hell would we want the ark to follow? We’re free now princess” a few of the delinquents agreed with murphy. Clarke sighed. “Because Murphy if they don't follow then they will all die. Every single man, woman and child will die due to oxygen deprivation. The ark is running out of air. That's why we were sent down. You take that wristband off and you’re killing them. You may not care about anyone but yourself murphy, but I care about everyone here and everyone up there. I will not sit here and let you kill them because you want to do whatever the hell you want. So do your parents and the people you care about that are still up on the ark a favour and don't take off the bracelet.” that was when bellamy finally took notice of the fact Clarke now had a sword and a carbine. “Where the hell did you get those?” Clarke quickly replied in order to not draw attention to it. “I found it in the dropship. Now if you don't mind, I have some food to go and find”.

Clarkes hunting party consisted of Finn, Jasper, Monty, Octavia and herself. Finn spoke up first. “That was why they locked you up in solitary wasn’t it? Couldn’t let you talk to anyone about it in case it caused chaos.”. Clarke thought for a moment before responding. “Yes, it was also why they floated my father. We planned to go public but then the guards stormed our apartments. Originally I thought it was Wells but then I found out it was my mother who told Jaha.” Finn opened his mouth to respond before Clarke held up her hand and crept forward silently. In the distance she could see a deer. She reached to grab a spear which had been crafted shortly after her confrontation with Murphy and Mbege back at the camp. She muttered a quick “Yu Gonplei ste odon” before the spear lodged itself right into the deer's neck. She walked over and stabbed the deer in the heart with her sword to end its suffering quickly. “Where did you learn to do that?” Octavia asked in disbelief that she’d just seen Clarke throw a spear over 80ft with pinpoint accuracy. Clarke shrugged before saying “If I told you the story you wouldn’t believe me”. Clarke moved to build a stretcher. once the stretcher was built she sent them back to camp. With it after telling them she “wanted to explore further south” Finn wanted to stay with her but she sent him back anyway. Clarke waited until they were out of earshot. “I know you’re in the trees.” Clarke waited a moment before the figure dropped down behind her. “How did you know? Only someone from my people would know to look up there.” the grounder said. His voice muffled by the mask over his face. “My name is Clarke Griffin. Tell me your name first. I will explain everything once I know exactly who you are.” The grounder eyed her for what felt like an eternity before telling her his name was Lincoln. Clarke smiled widely before she spoke again. “Okay Lincoln, I’m going to explain to you how I know everything that I do. It’s up to you to decide if you believe me.” Lincoln proceeded to listen intently to everything Clarke said. She explained to Lincoln how she destroyed the mountain and earned the name Wanheda “Listen Lincoln I know you have no reason to help us but if you can get me an audience with either Heda or Someone with enough power to have some influence it would be greatly appreciated. I know how to help with the mountain and I also know how to help with the fallout from the reactors but you need our help.”. Lincoln stared at her before nodding. “I believe you, there is no other way you can know about Heda and our people if you have never been here before now so i believe you. I will get you an audience with my village leader.” Clarke smiled “**Thank you Lincoln Kom Trikru**”.

Clarke arrived back at camp about 20 minutes later and she found Bellamy and Murphy trying to get people to take their wristbands off in order to get the food. They were really going to piss her off. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?! Everyone who has helped participate in the construction of this camp and helped hunt is more than welcome to get their food without taking off their wristbands. Don’t Listen to him. Taking that wristband off will only tell your parents and friends on the ark that you’re dead. I don't care what these idiots tell you. If you take that wristband off you are going to cause the people of the ark to die. Wait until we have contact with the ark and I swear to you we can take them off.” Bellamy tried to defend himself “And what makes you think you’re in charge princess?” He smirked before it was quickly washed off his face when the delinquents started backing up clarke. “She’s trying to do right by all of us.” one person said, “You’re only interested in yourselves” Another said. Alright Blake you and me need to talk. But first i have an announcement to make. I have made contact with some survivors on the ground. In a few days, some of us will be going to meet their leader and talk about forming an alliance. This could help us in a multitude of ways. Because they’ve been living down here for the past century, we can learn from them. We can become proficient in many roles such as hunting and In exchange we can provide technology once the rest of the ark comes down.” she quickly turned in towards the dropship letting the 100 talk amongst themselves at that new information.

“What do you want princess?”. “I’m going to get straight to the point. I know what you did to get on the dropship and we can fix that when we get in contact with the ark. As for what i want off you right now is to listen to my proposal. I need someone to help me lead them and frankly you’re the only one here who I know they will follow if you show them you’re worth following. We will make the rules together. Keep everything in order. I know you have the heart to be a great leader. If we work together I think we could make a great team. The head and the heart. You could be someone they look up to if you weren’t trying to save yourself from the ark all the time. Let me help you Bellamy. I can keep you safe from Jaha.” Bellamy looked a little shocked to say the least. He took a moment before responding. “Why would you help me? I've done nothing but cause problems.” Clarke gave him a small smile “I’m doing it because you’re the only one here besides me who knows how to use one of these” she gestured towards her carbine.” and because i believe in you. I know you’re a good person. You came down here to do right by your sister. I know you’d do anything for her. I just need you to treat them all like they're your sister or brother and I know you’ll earn their respect. Do right by them and they will respect you. I also want you with me when we meet the grounders in a few days.” Bellamy nodded his head before asking “How exactly do you know what I did to get on the dropship?” Clarke smiled again “I’m going to be honest with you Blake. I don't actually know what it is you’ve done but I know it was probably very illegal and probably very stupid.” Bellamy let out a long sigh. “Yeah, I kind of shot Jaha. If we’re going to work together and you’re deciding to give me a second chance, I feel like maybe I should explain why I’ve been trying to stop the ark to come down. It was Shumway who gave me the gun.” Bellamy ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll be honest with you. I will make sure nothing happens to you. Jaha won't touch you if you tell him who gave you the gun. I can guarantee it. He pardoned all of us, im sure he can do the same for you.”

The sun broke through the trees and Clarke decided to admire the camp for a while before going to meet with the grounders. Bellamy, Finn, Wells and Octavia would be joining her to go and meet with them. They reached the bridge where the shootout happened last time. Clarke was happy knowing that this time there isn’t going to be a major issue with the grounders once she can explain to them how to stop the mountain. Anya rode towards them with two guards either side. Clarke told the others to stay near Lincoln as she made her way over towards them. “Your name is Clarke Griffin?” Anya kept her face stoic as she looked her up and down. Clarke decided to use trig in order to gain some form of respect from Anya. She hoped that by using her native language it would make them seem less like the mountain men and more like grounders. “**Yes, I am Clarke. I have come here to propose an alliance between our people. I am sure lincoln has already told you but i will try to explain my predicament to you. I am not exactly from this time frame. I come from the future. Well, sort of. The truth is, I’m pretty sure i died. Either way that is unimportant right now. Here is what you need to know and here is what Skaikru can offer you. I know how to take care of the mountain and its reapers. In fact, i can turn the reapers back. I did it before with Lincoln in the original timeline. Skaikru has a lot of technology which would be incredibly useful to you and you have knowledge of crops, hunting and fighting. I will also need to speak with commander Lexa about praimfaya. I will need her to speak with becca pramheda in order to help us seek refuge from a 2nd praimfaya which will be coming in about 6 - 7 months.**” Anya seemed to contemplate her words before seeming satisfied. “You may have your truce Clarke Kom Skaikru. I will send word to Heda about what you have told me. We will also provide you with a reaper to try and turn back. If you are able to prove that you are not lying to us and you’re truly able to heal the reapers then heda will be more likely to believe you. I believe you because there is no way you would know Heda’s name without having been here before and I know that you only fell from the sky a week ago.” Clarke let out a sigh of relief.

On the way back to camp, Clarke explained what she had agreed to do with the grounders. They seemed skeptical about helping deal with the mountain and that it was “Not their fight” however Clarke explained that if they did not deal with the mountain men then they would be joining the grounders in those cages. Clarke made the announcement that a small parade of grounders would be coming to the drop ship within the coming days and that they would be learning how to hunt more efficiently from them. Clarke needed to build a strong relationship with the grounders early on in order to stop the Pike situation from ever occurring again. Once clarke finished her speech she went to lie down. Clarke felt exhausted and just as she was about to drift off to sleep she heard Raven’s pod breaking through the atmosphere. She put together a small team and led them there to collect Raven. “Your father would be so proud of you. You know that right” Wells said from her side.” Not if he knew what I did in my previous life Clarke thought. “I’m so sorry for blaming his death on you. I just couldn’t really believe that my mother would ever do something like that.” Clarke stopped to give Wells a hug. Wells spoke softly into her hair “What are friends for.” They embraced each other for a few more seconds before releasing each other and carrying on. When they finally reached the pod Raven was unconscious but this time the radio was exactly where it was supposed to be. They helped raven out of the pod before Clarke made her way over to the radio. “Contacting the ark, this is Clarke Griffin. Please respond”. She tried a few more times before Kane’s voice came through. “Clarke Griffin this is Marcus Kane. I’m glad you’re alive down there.” Clarke could hear the other councilors talking. “It's good to hear your voice Kane. We will talk more when we get back to camp but you need to hold out on any population reduction plans. And Jaha, I have someone who you need to speak to and all I ask is that when he explains his actions you at least hear him out. We’re going to disconnect the radio now and head back to camp. We’ll speak soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so as you can probably tell, Trig is in Bold. I have decided that I'm going to incorporate Madi into this story however that will become more clear when Lexa makes her appearance. Hopefully, this chapter wasn’t too boring. I’m hoping to get towards the end of season 1 pretty quickly. The next chapter should mark the end of season 1 however, season 2 will be much longer in terms of chapter length. I will try to get a chapter out once per week (usually on a weekend) because that way it won't interfere with my college work too much. Thank you if you read the chapter and please let me know how to improve my writing. I sometimes feel as if it might be a little boring but as I said, this is my first fanfiction.


End file.
